Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 069
ナポレオン！トイソルジャーの | romaji = Kuronosu Vāsasu Naporeon! Toi Sorujā no Kōshin | japanese translated = Cronos VS Napoleon! Toy Soldiers' March | episode number = 69 | japanese air date = January 25, 2006 | english air date = October 4, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Ancient Gear Golem | animation director = Kyoung Soo Lee }} "Dormitory Demolition", known as "Cronos VS Napoleon! Toy Soldiers' March" in the Japanese version is the sixty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Determined to destroy the Slifer Red Dorm, Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte decides to handle the matter personally, but he is opposed by Dr. Crowler, and the two Duel to determine the dormitory's ultimate fate. Summary Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte takes his vendetta to demolish the Slifer Red dorm to the extreme. Dr. Crowler still opposes him, and they Duel to decide the dorm's fate. As Crowler takes damage, a bulldozer demolishes parts of the dorm. As Bonaparte takes damage, the dorm is restored by a group of carpenters. Bonaparte dominates the early game with his "Toy Soldiers", neutralizing "Ancient Gear Golem" with "Gulliver Chain". Crowler ultimately does win the Duel by destroying "Gulliver Chain" with "Ancient Gear Engineer", letting his "Ancient Gear Golem" attack. Featured Duel: Vellian Crowler vs. Jean-Louis Bonaparte Turn 1: Jean-Louis Bonaparte Bonaparte draws "Toy Soldier" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/300) in Attack Position. He then Sets three cards. Turn 2: Vellian Crowler Crowler draws "Graceful Charity" and subsequently activates it to draw three cards ("Zero Gravity", "Ancient Gear Soldier", and "Ancient Gear Tank") and discard two ("Statue of the Wicked" and "The Trojan Horse"). Crowler's hand contains "Ancient Gear Beast", "Ancient Gear Golem", "Premature Burial", "Zero Gravity", "Ancient Gear Soldier", and "Ancient Gear Tank" Crowler then activates "Premature Burial" to pay 800 Life Points (Crowler 4000 → 3200) and Special Summon "The Trojan Horse" (1600/1200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Crowler then Tributes "The Trojan Horse" in order to Tribute Summon "Ancient Gear Golem" (3000/3000) in Attack Position as "The Trojan Horse" as treated as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of an EARTH monster. Bonaparte then activates his face-down "Toy Cannon", switching "Ancient Gear Golem" to Defense Position and inflicting 400 damage to Crowler (Crowler 3200 → 2800). Bonaparte then activates his face-down "Gulliver Chain" and targets "Ancient Gear Golem" for its effect. Now if Crowler switches "Ancient Gear Golem" to Attack Position, it and "Gulliver Chain" will both be automatically destroyed. Turn 3: Jean Louis Bonaparte Bonaparte draws. During the Standby Phase, Bonaparte activates the effect of "Toy Soldier" to Special Summon two more "Toy Soldiers" (800/300 each) from his Deck in Attack Position. Bonaparte then activates "Forced March" to halve the ATK of his three monsters (All three "Toy Soldiers": 800 → 400/300) and allow them to attack directly this turn. Bonaparte then activates "Fife and Drum Corps" to double the ATK of all his "Toy Soldiers" (All three "Toy Soldiers": 400 → 800/300). All three "Toy Soldiers" attack directly (Crowler 2800 → 2000 → 1200 → 400). Bonaparte then activates his face-down "Unequal Treaty". Now each time Crowler draws a card, he will take 100 damage and Bonaparte will gain 100 Life Points. Bonaparte then sets a card. At the End Phase, the effect of "Forced March" and the effect of "Fife and Drum Corps" both expire (All three "Toy Soldiers": 800 → 400 → 800/300). Turn 4: Vellian Crowler Crowler's hand contains "Ancient Gear Tank", "Ancient Gear Soldier", "Ancient Gear Beast", and "Zero Gravity". Crowler draws "Ancient Gear Castle". The effect of "Unequal Treaty" activates (Crowler 400 → 300, Bonaparte 4000 → 4100). Crowler then activates "Ancient Gear Castle". Now all Ancient Gear monsters will gain 300 ATK ("Ancient Gear Golem": 3000 → 3300/3000) and a Counter will be placed on "Ancient Gear Castle" each time Crowler Normal Summons a monster. If Crowler Tribute Summons an Ancient Gear monster, he can substitute "Ancient Gear Castle" as the Tribute(s), if the number of counters on "Ancient Gear Castle" are greater or equal than the number of required Tribute(s). Crowler then Normal Summons "Ancient Gear Soldier" (1300 → 1600/1300) in Attack Position. "Ancient Gear Castle" then gains a Counter. Crowler then activates "Ancient Gear Tank", equipping it to "Ancient Gear Soldier" and increasing its ATK by 600 ("Ancient Gear Soldier": 1600 → 2200/1300). "Ancient Gear Soldier" attacks a "Toy Soldier". Bonaparte is about to activate his face-down "Negate Attack", but he remembers that "Ancient Gear Soldier" forbids him from activating Spells and Traps when it attacks until the end of the Damage Step. "Ancient Gear Soldier" destroy "Toy Soldier" (Bonaparte 4100 → 2700). Crowler then Sets a card. Turn 5: Jean-Louis Bonaparte Bonaparte draws. He then activates "Crowning of the Emperor" to Tribute "Toy Soldier" and Special Summon "Toy Emperor" (2300/800) in Attack Position. "Toy Emperor attacks and destroys "Ancient Gear Soldier" (Crowler 300 → 200). Since "Ancient Gear Tank" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its second effect inflicts 600 damage to Bonaparte (Bonaparte 2700 → 2100). Since "Toy Emperor" destroyed a monster in battle, its effect activates, letting Bonaparte add a Trap Card from his Deck to his hand. Bonaparte then switches "Toy Soldier" to Defense Position and Sets a card ("Trap Hole"). Bonaparte intends to activate "Trap Hole" when Crowler summons a monster that fits the requirements, so that Crowler will have nothing to keep himself from losing. Turn 6: Vellian Crowler Crowler draws "Ancient Gear Engineer". The effect of "Unequal Treaty" activates (Crowler 200 → 100, Bonaparte 2100 → 2200). Crowler then Tributes "Ancient Gear Castle" ("Ancient Gear Golem": 3300 → 3000/3000) in order to Tribute Summon "Ancient Gear Engineer" (1500/1500) in Attack Position. Bonaparte is about to activate his face-down "Trap Hole", but Crowler states it won't work as "Ancient Gear Engineer" negates and destroys any Trap Card that targets it. "Ancient Gear Engineer" attacks and destroys "Toy Soldier". Since "Ancient Gear Engineer" attacked, its third effect activates, allowing Crowler to destroy "Gulliver Chain" at the end of the Damage Step. Crowler then activates his face-down "Zero Gravity" to switch the battle positions of all monsters on the field; "Ancient Gear Golem" is switched to Attack Position while "Toy Emperor" and "Ancient Gear Engineer" are switched to Defense Position. "Ancient Gear Golem" attacks and destroys "Toy Emperor". "Ancient Gear Golem" then inflicts piercing damage to Bonaparte (Bonaparte 2200 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the original, when Sho tells the others about how he overheard that there are still plans for the Osiris Red Dorm to be taken down, they're notably worried. In the dub, they tell Syrus not to worry and that Crowler and Bonaparte are all bark and no bite. * In the original, before the duel begins, Judai says that he's sure the duel will be interesting, causing the others to scold him for being so lax about the situation. In the dub, he asks which one of the two he should root for. Mistakes * In the dub, as Crowler is Setting "Zero Gravity" at the end of his second turn, we see a view of the cards on his Duel Disk, which incorrectly shows "Ancient Gear Golem" in Attack Position and "Ancient Gear Soldier" in Defense Position, which should of both been shown in the other Battle Position. * In the dub, before Crowler Summons "Ancient Gear Engineer," he incorrectly says that the monster requires two Tributes to be Summoned. As "Engineer" is a Level 5 monster with no Summoning restrictions, it only needs 1 Tribute. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.